New Life of Phantom
by DRAC0R3X
Summary: Daniel James Fenton AKA Danny Phantom wants to try out some new fighting styles as well as troll the world. Read to find out what happens in his new life.
1. chapter 1

All right readers my name is Draco and this is my first fanfic. inside this story Danny is trolling not just his parents but also Val, his enemies and the media by dressing up as something different every day. As for how or what he'll be dressing up as I have a lost...Here is the list:

1)Ninja, 2)Cowboy, 3)Rockstar, 4)Grim Reaper, 5)Dante (Devil May Cry, Capcom), 6)Ghost Rider (Marvel), 7)Captain Cold (DC), 8)Darth Vader (Star Wars), 9)Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat), 10)Vegeta (Dragon Ball), 11)Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

If you have any suggestions please use REX, suggestion *insert here*

As for pairing I'll be going with; Danny, Sam Dani(father, mother and daughter), Tucker and Valeria, and Jazz and Ghostwriter.

And I will be make the other members of Team Phantom into halfas as while and Danny will being having an older brother. Danny will have the attention of the Justice League however he will be a trainer for the Young Justice team, and may or may not be fighting along side them.

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I'm going to start putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning.)_**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny- **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.1

An Outrageous Idea

Danny(POV)

Date/Time: Tuesday, March 5th, 4:15p.m.

Location: Streets of Amity

' _Its been three years since disasteroid, since 'Phantom' not 'Fenton' saved the world and three years since Sam and I started dating. Two and a half years since I set up my lair-think Fenton Works interior- inside my closet. Six and a half months Danny Phantom was adopted by Clockwork(father/patéras) and Pandora(mother/mitéra), started training Mitéra and Princess Dorathea with weaponary, and Frostbite with my cryokinesis(ice abilities). Two years since Danielle(Dani)- now known as Dana- came to live with my permanently, I've been seeing her as my daughter since the second time she left. And a year since I've started to draw pictures and sell them as Neil(from Daneil) Fantasm, average sell $5000. Four months since Dana started de-aging, recently stopped and now the age of five. Sam,Tucker and Jazz only know about me being Neil Fantasm._ '

~SNAP~ ~SNAP~ ~SNAP~

"Hu...What happen? Is the shuddle ready to lauch?"

Jazz answers my first question with, "Nothing happened."

Tucker plays along with, "The shuddle hasn't been fully inspected yet."

Sam slaps him over the head before wraping the same arm around mine and ask, "Danny are you alright? You've been pretty depressed about fighting ghosts lately."

"I don't know Sam, I've just started to get tire of the ghost fighting."

That's when they go off.

Jazz yells, " **No!** "

Tucker questions, "What? Why?"

Sam stats, "If you do I'll finish killing you."

' _Didn't expect them to be this upset. Time for crowd control._ '

"What no, guys I mean it's starting to get stale. I used to have fun protecting the people but now not she much."

Jazz raises an eyebrow, "You mean you're stuck in a rut?"

"Yes," I say quickly.

They all start laughing when they stop, Tucker speaks up with, "You know since the government haven't figured out you're Phantom and Neil Fantasm, you potentially make another persona."

"You guys just want me to get captured don't you?"

They all laughing again until I say, "Fine, Tucker design a voice changing device, Sam design the custom, Jazz the backstory."

They nod and run off.

' _They are way to exited for this. Well this would be a good time to mix up my fighting style._ '

I stead walk to the custom shop and puchase outfits for a cowboy, ninja, rockstar, biker, cloak, a red trench coat, a blue trench coat, heavy coak, a martail art gi, a blue unitar and Darth Vader.

I can't help but think to myself, ' _Oh this is going to be fun._ '

 ** _(N/A: Hey guys what do guys think of this new version, how can find the additions to this chapter right off the back._**

 ** _P.S. Reguard when it comes to your comments and reviews I really do enjoy reading them even when they're negative. As for my replies to them, I try when they show up on the website and as for not putting them in the chapters themselves let me know if I should._**

 ** _P.S.S. So please me afriad to let me know how you feel and if I didn't mention it before this is a rewriter of my first two Fanficts.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.**

 _ **(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I want to start putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning.)**_

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Command

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.2

A New Family Member

Danny(POV)

Date/Time: 4:45p.m.

Location: Fenton Works

After making sure each of the oufits well fit, I pay with cash to the surprised of the cashier. I take the bags into a nearby alleyway, and take out a special cube, designed by Frostbite. The cube is designed to a large mass of weight(two Spector Speeders) so two trash bags full of clothes. I activated the cube and it takes the bags in.

Walking home I end up facing Boxy, no big. As I enter Fenton Works I immediately head towards my room. Then enter my closet to find a lot of similar looking clothes, however behind a large canvas is the door to my lair.

As I close and lock my lair and yell/say, "Dana I'm home."

I hear running and then blue and red blur slams into me and says, "Daddy you're here, you're here, you're here. How was your day?"

I smile, knee down hug her and say, "Good all things considered, how about you?"

She smiles and says, "Pretty good, however Ghost Writer's lesson drone on for over an hour, so I'm kind of tired."

Her head falls onto my lap and I carry her to her room. As I'm to exit her room I scratching at the front door. Once I open the door I'm quickly tackled by a small green blob, it's Cujo.

I struggle to say do to the laughing, "Cujo please, stop."

He jumped off of my and barks happily. I put my index finger over my lips, walk over to the stairs, he gives me a confused look, I motion for him to follow, and we walk up stairs. I open Dana's door, turn on the light and we walk in. Cujo jumps onto her round gothic style, queen sized bed, he sniff her a few times, and gives me a confused again.

"Cujo, I want you to look after me daughter," he raises his ears, "yes, you just hear right and she has been very lonely lately," I reach into my back pocket and without showing him what it I replace his Axim tag with a DP tag and continue with, "Cujo you're a Phantom and I need you to keep an eye on this member of our pack. Do you understand?"

He sits down in a proud stance, with determination in his eyes. He then tucks himself under Dana's arm and Dana pull him in closer.

I smile, turn off the light, exit the room and close the door.

As I walk to my room, preparing to adjust the clothes I think to myself, ' _She's a creature of the night just like her mother._ '

Time: 7:07 p.m.

After making the adjustments to each custom I start dinner. Basically I'm making turkey meatballs with Rajo sause. As I take them out of the oven Dana walks down stairs rubbing her eyes and with Cujo trailing behind her.

She slurrs, "Daddy."

I start scrapping the meatballs off the pan with a spatula, "What is it sweetheart?"

She points to Cujo and says, "This green puppy is following me."

"Yeah I know, now you can either wake up on your own or I can tickle you awake."

Her eyes widen, for anyone how personality knows me, know that if I start tickling anyother person, then I won't stop until they either scream your head off, pass out, or piss yourself. And noone know this better than my own daughter. So when I threatened her, she immediately wakes up.

She says, "No, no I'm awake. Okay so about the puppy?"

"How, Cujo? He's the main reason Valerie hates me."

She exclaims, "Valerie hates you!"

I chuckle, "Before her father was hired at the Axion Labs they had a number of gaurd dogs, however when her father installed the new security system they deemed the dogs obsolete and put them down."

Dana looks down and say, "That's awful."

"It was but they didn't suffer. Enough about that, Cujo came tomy school one day, I tried and failed to get him under control. Cujo went looking for his toy that he left behind which was in the kennel of the lab however Valerie assumed like he was mine and proceeded to hate me because of it."

Dana tilts her head and says, "So she hates you for a simple misunderstanding?"

"That's right sweety. Tell you what sweety if you eat all your vegetables then I'll not only let you have ice cream for dessert but I'll also let you pick between a nature or syfy movie."

Her eyes widen and she says, "Okay."

I put a bowl fulled with Blue Buffalo dog food on the floor for Cujo.

After eating Dana chose villian ice cream and the odd 1995 movie Jumanji, surprising she rathered enjoyed it and after putting Dana and Cujo to bed I exit my lair, then closet and fall onto my bed.

' _I can't wait to what world thinks of Phantom the Kid._ '

 _ **(N/A: Hey guys I'll be posting on Saturdays and my answers within section so don't be afraid to comment.This is also the selection I'll be using to replying to our comments, for example:**_

 _ **Guest- This is some what a rewrite, as for grammer and spelling, I've never been really good at that.**_

 _ **P.S. I'm thinking about making David have a fire core, and being able to turn a fire dragon(eastern).**_

 _ **P.S.S. As for the extra powers I'm thinking of letting 'Danny Fenton' using said powers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.**

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I'm going to starts putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning and I'll be posting on Saturdays._** )

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.3

Wrangler Roundup

Sam(POV)

Date/Time: Weds, March 6th 7:55 a.m.

Location: Casper High

' _Danny where are you, twenty-five minutes late is really stretching it even for you. What if Ember turned him into her slave? What Skulker got his prey? What if Kitty used her Banishing on him? What if he's in The Fear Dimension thanks to Fright Knight? What if it was Vlad or god forbid Dan?!_ '

"Miss Manson," Mrs. Lance snaps me out my thoughts with and continues, "Care to explain what has you so distressed?"

All eyes are on me until Dash speaks up with, "Yeah she's just lonely that her boyfriend isn't here."

' _It's more than that though. I just don't feel the same without him to the point I don't know how to describe it._ '

Before I can snap back at Dash, Mrs. Lancer snaps, "Mrs. Baxter, one more negative comment about another student, and I'll not hesitated to give a weeks worth of detention."

' _Ok, what happened to the A-listers security blanket?_ '

He returns his attention back to me and says, "Samantha, me question?"

I take a breathe and say, "I am actually worried about Danny, he's normally not this late."

He smiles, "That's quick understandable Miss Manson and truth be told I quiet worried about him myself."

The door opens to reveal Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister.

She speaks up with, "I'm sorry about the interuption Mr. Lancer but I here to inform you that my brother won't be art school today."

Mr. Lancer frowns but ask, "That's sad to hear, but might ask why?"

She nods and say, "Unfortunately for him he has deloveped a fever and I told stay home."

' _Danny doesn't get fevers anymore. What's he up to?_ ' I think to myself before glacing over to Tucker, he gives me the same look.

As if by flipping a switch the projecter turn on, before Lancer could tell at Tucker static is projected and who is on screen Danny Phantom in a cowboy outfit.

But why a cowboy?

The intercom comes on, "Attention students," it's the principal, "due to a gas leak school has been canceled for the day."

Tucker, Jazz and I race to Fenton, enter Danny's room, Tucker tries his computer and immediately can't login.

He says, "Okay he changed his password from 'Sam Fenton' so we got to figure this out."

Jazz speaks with, "Guys you might what to see this."

Danny(POV)

Time: 8:17 a.m.

Location: Town Hall

Dana holds up my phone, gives me a nod and I start, "Howdy Youtube my name is Phantom the Kid and today I'll be playing Wrangler Roundup. Joining me today is my daughter Dana Phantom, say hello to everyone Dana."

' _I can hear that shallow latina crying her eyes out right now, in fact._ '

She points the camera to herself and says, "Hello, internet."

' _She's so adorable, I had to promiss her an ice cone after all of this is done._ '

She then points it back to me and I continue with, "Inside this thermos are eight ghost which I will release onto Amiy Park then proceed to round up," I shake the thermos and after the compaining I say, "Now that I have your attention, I have some rules I'd like to establish. Rule 1) Keep this within city limits and concidering the park is within said limit it's considered fair game. Rule 2) Keep the citizens and my daughter out of this and Spectra since you off misery, you are partially exempted from this rule. Rule 3) You can team up if you want however this will only make you a larger target so do this at your own risk. Rule 4) I will issue a challenge and/or peace offerring weather you choose to appect is completely up to you. Rule 5) The last one not found will be premented 15 second shoot at me. Do yall understand?"

"Yes"

' _All at once, nice._ '

I point the thermos into the air and say, "I'll give yall an hour," I look at Dana and the camera and continue with, "Wrangler Roundup has begun."

We then start to wait until Dana ask, "Daddy are we really going to wait an hour before we go after them?"

"Yes we are sweetheart, mainly because I'm a man of my word and I'll always follow the rules I've set in place."

We begin talking about how I meet her mother however our alone time is cut short when we hear, "Ghost Boy!"

' _I know that voice anywhere._ '

I look behind to see an out of breath Paulina and Star, while Dash and Kwan are not.

Paulina gasp for air and ask, "Why didn't you tell me that we had a daughter?"

' _How would that have worked if we weren't in a relationship? Let's trying playing dume._ '

I stand, "First off my daughter has no features similar to you," she stops and her ontourage look at her, "Second if she was your daughter then you would have been pregnant," her eyes widen, "Third your Priya right?"

She stops, "No, I'm not."

"Peach?"

She shakes her head, "Closer."

"Marianne?"

She shouts, "No!"

"Priya?"

She yells, " **No my name isn't Priya!** "

"Are you sure?"

She yells, " **Yes I'm sure!** "

It's kind of fun messing with her but I can practically see I can practically see the a crazy in her eyes.

"Well in any case I'm loyal to one person and that's Dana's mother."

Paulina shoats, " **But that's me! I'm perfect.** "

" **No! You're not, perfection is within the eye of the beholder and you are not Rose,** " I notice the scared look on Dana's face, "Where you focus on the cacoon that is your outer shell, Rose not only puts all of her imperfections on display but also embraces the ones in our daughter. And although we aren't perfect, my love for her brought fought a beautiful daughter."

Paulina stops however I can't help but think, ' _Well that shut her up._ '

I look over to her 'freinds' and, "Hey you guys take her home before the coyotas eat her brain," they nod, pick her up like a piece of wood and leave.

I look at my daughter, take a knee and ask, "Hey sweetheart do you want to go get some fruit juice?"

She frowns and says, "I would rather ride a horse."

I smile, "Well if you wanted that then all you needed to do was ask."

I use ice powers to create a horse statue; the horse itself is mainly colored a light blue, an almost white mane and tail, bark blue hoves and pure blue eyes.

I look to Dana to see her tilt her head and says, "Is not moving."

"No it's not," I pat her on the back, "for I don't have yeti's gift of creating 'puppets' but if you want I could ask Dora and see if would like to take you for a ride."

She smiles, "I would like that Daddy."

I asorb the ice horse and say, "Let's start walking then."

She throws her right hand up and says, "Okay."

Sam(POV)

Time: 11:15 a.m.

Location: Danny's Room

Three hours later Danny offered a peace offerring to the Box Ghost -an icebox that will never belt and keep all good and drinks under 30 degrees- he the took the Lunch Lady back to the zone, he lose a guitar battle against Ember -Danny played Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band while Ember played Back in Black by AC/DC, Ember win- and she went back on her own. Now him and Dana hasn't caught Skulker and we still haven't gotten into his computer.

Tucker is still trying the computer, Jazz got a call from Yale then her parents (yet another thing Danny and I have in common is the fact my now parents have practically abandoned me, a year after Danny and I started dating my parents went on a month long vacation to Paris and the day they were suppose to come home I got letter saying they weren't coming back,) and as for my, I'm watching the video.

I honestly can't tell if he's lying or not, which is very concerning. He basically tell the entier world that Valentine's Day is mating season from ghost, that when he found Dana's mother they couldn't keep their hands off eachother, several months later she was going through 'rampancy' the unwelcoming of memerios from a ghost's past lives. Honestly it toughed my heart when openly regected Paulina for me. He then went on to explain how he was reincarnated as a Spartan, Romain Gladiator and a Medievil wizard. He even showed Dana how to use a form of 'rune' magic from his past life to summon Cujo.

Twenty minutes later he caughts Skulker before he falls to the ground holding his head. Tells Dana to go home, she then stops the feed. I'm not sure what's going on.

When Jazz walks, "Yale had just called to say that they have started to sign up students for scholarships and my 'parents' are coming due to the revalation of 'Phantom having a daughter'."

"I got it!" Tucker yells.

We rush over to him and I ask, "What was the password?"

He smirks and says, "Alpha Centauri A," we give him a confused look until...

"It's the closes star to your solor system," we will turn to see Dana in her cowgirl outfit, and holding Cujo at the door.

"Dana what are you doing here?"

Dana looks at me and says, "Daddy told me to go home."

I notice that Tucker has started to copy everything from Danny's computer, however Jazz ask, "And where is home?"

Went her right hand she point to Danny's closet and says, "It's behind the large mirrior, but I can't move it."

"Well let me help."

Tucker has since finished copying everything to his PDA and we help her move the mirrior. She opens the door, we walk in to see a copy of Fenton Works.

Dana puts Cujo down, turns to us and says, "Stay here, I'm going to get my giagiá."

She walks off without giving us a chance to ask anything. We decide to sit on the couch and a few minutes later Pandora walks in Dana in two of her four arms.

Before we ask anything she puts a finger over mouth, walks up the stairs we assume to put Dana to sleep.

Pandora walks in and says, "Okay before I answer your questions I feel that I should show you Phantom's past lives, the ones he remembers that is."

I have to ask, "You can do that?"

She walks over to a bookshelf, starts to grab a few books and says, "They manifest in photoablums but yes I can."

 ** _(N/A:_** ** _Hey what do guys think about this chapter don't be afraid to comment and review.I'll start posting me replies to your comment if you want._**

 ** _P.S. I'm thinking of letting Sam call herself Rose Reaper, Tucker as Gear and Jazz as Thinker._**

 ** _P.S.S. Also I'm considering other fanfictions, being another Danny Phantom (DP), an anime (A), a movie (M) and a tv show (T). Comment on which you would want the info for._**

 ** _P.S.S.S. No new comments, no new replies.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I want to start putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning and I'll be posting on Saturdays. This chapter for instance will be having some cursing in it.)_**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.4

Lives of Phantom

Sam(POV)

Date/Time: 11:46 a.m.

Location: Phantom's Lair

Pandora opens the first book and says, "You should know that his DP logo no longer stands for Danny Phantom, rather now it stands for Diomedes Phantom meaning 'Cunning as Zeus'. It was actually me who named him all thoughts years ago in acients Greece."

Jazz speaks up with, "Are you saying my brother has been renacrated?"

Pandora similes kindly and says, "Yes he has lived many lives, had many family members and even more friends as you will soon see."

She opens the book and begins, "I was the original person who gave birth to his soul, and from the begining his father took him away for training, when he came back he was a full ground man. His father purchased a number of slaves over the years and Diomedes fell in love with one."

She turns the page and I see an older version of myself in greek clothes.

Tucker breaks the silence with, "Sam, is that you?"

"I...I think."

Pandora chuckle and says, "It is, althrough I can't tell you if it was your first life or not. Now then months after his return Demeter(you) and Diomedes(Danny) married and that very night you ended up carrying his child."

' _Wait what?_ '

Tucker just has to ask, "Pandora did Diomedes have any powers?"

' _Really Tucker?_ '

Pandora chuckles and says, "No, but he was fast enough to strike in three different directions at once, and when using two weapons he would double his options."

Jazz speaks up with, "Impressive."

Pandora continues with, "Quite, anyways after Demeter died during child birth, and your son being born deformed resulting in his own death, Diomedes trained like Hades business. Unfortately, he died during the 'Persion Invasion', he was one of the last ones to fall."

She closes the book, grabs another, opens it and continues with, "In Rome he was a powerful Gladitor how dual weirded swords, danagerous with one sword, adepted with two, masterful with Five Fang. It was his own style of sword fighting envolving his ability to fuse his weapons together. He would swap between a twin bladed weapon, dual weilding his swords he would switch from a normal position to a back handle position, and a larger swords which he would have use both hands to use. With his Five Fang style he became a general in Alexander's army."

Jazz interrupts with, "The Great?"

Pandora continues with, "The very same, anyways during an expedition to Egypt an unlikely friend," she turns the page to reveal-

"Tucker!" Jazz interrupts with.

Pandora chuckle then continues with, "It was before he succeeded his father for the throat but yes it was you Tucker. As a token of your friend you give each other a sword, and with that Alexander put his plane into action. You he didn't just want Egypt but also his generals wife," she looks at me.

"Me?"

"Yes Sam it seems your and Danny's souls found each other once again, in any case Alexander wanted you for his own. To start a war he literally staded him I the back with the very sword that was given to him by his newest friend."

With that she closes the book, stands and says, "Let me get all of us some tea."

Pardora exits the room...

Jack(POV)

On the way back from an East Coast Ghost Hunter's Convention, we intercepted a live video feed from Phantom himself, on the relible network on the work Youtube. I've learned more from this live video then years of research. First ghost can reproduce, second the week of Valentine's Day is mating season for ghosts and third ghost can retain memories from their past lives.

' _I wonder if Phantom would alway us to take a blood sample from his daughter. I mean ghost reproducting has always been dismissed as imposssible but now the proof is right in front of us._'

Wait! Ghost can have memories from their pasts, does that means ghost can have emotions and does that mean we've been experimenting on ghost not knowing that they have emotions?

' _Oh, Maddie isn't going to like this._ '

Maddie(POV)

" **God, I can't believe this decades of research thrown into question in a matter of min** **utes! It's all thanks to hellspawn Phantom and his Anti-Christ daughter! God only knows which disease filled whore she came out of. Once we get our hands on that Unholy family the world will have no choice but to take notice of their destruction and my right Jack?** "

I turn to him only to see him lost in though, ' _God, why do I always have to reeducate him like this? Why is it up to me to show their true colors?_ '

I continue to glaze at the road before taking the ramp onto the highway.

Kwan(POV)

After bringing Paulina back home, placing her on the bed and Star closed the door on us. Dash and I look at each other in silence -one of the advantages of playing football together is that we can look at each other and tell what each other is thinking- we then walk down stairs and sit on one of the many couches.

I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong but I'm pretty sure it's me being an A-Lister, I mean my best friend is jerk to everyone, I'm feared by everyone how isn't part my group and Star and I are the one how don't bully anyone. I have to change if I want the to give Star the life she deserves.

The door suddenly opens, we see a built man walk through the door, he turns around to see Paulina's father close the front door.

He narrows his eyes, clenches his fist and ask, "Why aren't you kids in school?"

' _Alright lets hope we can get out here alive._ '

Star (POV)

Once Paulina is in bed I close the door on Kwan and Dash, abd start to hear my so called 'best friend' crying her eyes out. It's only taking me five years to figure out how much of a bitch Paulina truly is. She would gladly still my boyfriend if I want to make herself feel better about herself, hell she would even date that Fenton kid if it would make her happy just to see the look on his face when she dumped him. I don't know why I hang out with her anymore all she likes to do is flaunt her beauty she will even put me down something to make yourself feel better about herself and worst of all her A-Lister attitude cost me my best friend Valerie.

' _I swear if she tries to steal Kwan from me or Fenton from Sam I'm going to have to smack a bitch._ '

Dash(POV)

I can't believe my on again off again girlfriend just got regetted by her all-time crush. What is the say about Paulina? Is she really all that? Do we need to kick her out of the A-Listers? What does this say about Phantom? Is he really loyal to his girlfriend? Was never really interested in Paulina?

I mean Phantom is already books. I bet he would even love to give some of the nerds swirlies or the geeks wedgies, I may need his help when it comes to teaching Fenton a lesson, after all he's getting too big for his britches.

I mean he has a smoking sister and a bombshell of a girlfriend. He's smart too, I don't know what his note say but he has been using some weird gibberish that makes no sense. Yet despite that he's get straight A's now.

He better not take Manson for himself or for me or else there will be trouble.

Mr. Lancer(POV)

After finishing another chapter of Lord of The Flies, I decieded to search the web for a documentary to show on Monday, when I found a peculiar video. The video the depicts Danny Phantom in a cowboy outfit his daughter wearing her own as well.

Despite with the GIW report and the Fenton adults preach, I've never seen ghosts as mindless emotionless entities but rather I see them as complex creatures comprable to the average human if not more. It also seems Jasmine and Daniel Fenton have interacted more with ghost then their own parents.

If anything they should be ashamed of themselves leaving their children alone for weeks at a time if not months is unforgivable. I wouldn't be surprised if Daniel resents his own parents now for the way they act around humans and ghost.

It was after one of my students -Mikey- was hospitalized for several broken bones from bullying. He was found inside a jump locker and the A-Lister was arrested. Since then the school board and decided there will be a new Zero Tolerance Bullying policy.

I just hope the students can forgive me for not acting sooner.

Valerie (POV)

While trying to relax at home I found a video titled 'Phantom the Kidd' on the Trending section of YouTube. There I find out Dani has gone from a twelve-year-old year old girl two looks like a four year old in a matter of three years. WTH!

' _I need to get some answers from Phantom ASAP. wait a second Dean look like Danny and her human form and she looked a a lot like the Phantom. Is it possible her human form is related to Danny Fenton?_ '

I need answers now!

Paulina(POV)

' _For years I'm been bragging that the Ghost-Boy and I wear soulmates, but he's been ensnared by some whore named Rose. I bet she's hideous after all no one is as perfect as I am. I mean I'm the most popular girl at Casper High and I can get any guy I want, I mean I could easliy steal Kwan away Star. I know can I seduced my precious Ghost-Boy and get him away for that horde Rose._ '

After what seems like hours crying I sit up only to hear her Star, "Listen Paulina, maybe it's time you forget about Phantom. I mean he sounded pretty serious back there and who knows what powers his girlfriend has. I just don't want you to get hurt."

'W _hat? Does she think and when you give up? If anything **This Means War**!_'

" **No!** " I yell, " **I won't allow my soulmate to be with anyone other than me if that bitch wants him she's going to go through me! It looks like I'm going to pay a local family visit!** "

Sam(POV)

...Pandora returns the room a few minutes later with a tray of cups and a single pincher in her two lower hands. She hand us the cups and take a sip to taste tea with the most flavor it seems unlikely that this is from the pack. The silence is broken when Pandora chuckles.

She speaks up with, "Diomedes always loved the taste of the tea I would make, back when he was alive that is. Even to this today he still cannot reproduce anything close."

' _Does that mean its all-natural?_ '

I gotta ask, "Pandora," she turns to me.

' _Okay that got her attention._ '

I continue, "What's my relationship with Danny in this next life?"

She frown, grabs the books opens it and says, "He was born to a fifth generation family of wizards making him a sixth generation wizard. His father was soon became corrupted by the very magic he used to project his family, the result was the destrustrion of the village. He did save a single person," she turns the page.

"That's me," Jazz shouts, "Don't tell me that me that Danny and I where in a relationship."

She shakes her head, "No you didn't have what he and Sam had, rather you had the exact opposite."

Jazz starts to tear up, "So I was his enemy?"

She chocks up, "Not just you but also Sam. Sam you were a priestess while you Jazz were an mage hunter. Following the destruction of the village you gave him your family necklace, your hatred for mages only grow. Daniel on the other hand embraced his magical abilities to hunt the mages that would do hurt to others. It didn't take long for the churches to take notice but also to hire a mage hunter. After helping you save a village he buried the instruments of his magic and turned himself in. Before pulling the lever he returned the necklace you gave thoughs years ago. You believed he killed that very boy you have given it to, you pulled the levdr out of anger."

With that she closes the book.

' _I take it anymore._ '

"Pandora," getting everyones attentions, "why didn't Danny tell is about this?"

"You know Sammy," we all look to see Danny at the door.

He continues with, "You could of ask me yourself."

' _Alright, t_ _ime to get some answers._ '

 ** _(N/A: Comment answers_** :

RedKnight21- Thank you for commenting ironically, I'm starting to put other characters reactions inside this chapter of my story, I'm going to be striving to do better and yes I do realize in some places it's a bad story. But I can claim it as my own so silver lining.

 ** _P.S. David will have a fire core. The other halvas will be named the following Sam(Rose Reaper), Tucker(Gear) and Jazz(Think). Also I've decieded to rekcon the extra powers so Danny will have only have ghost powers._**

 ** _P.S.S. The votes are corrently DP-1, A-1, TV-1 and M-1. Following this update using 'ALL' as an answer, won't be but rather will count against all of them I want to make this into an actual race. The one with the most by chapter 10 will previewed first, 1 vote pre-comment.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story and I'll be posting on Saturdays. Also I will be putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning.)_**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.5

Phantom's Island

Sam(POV)

Date/Time: 12:16 p.m.

Location: Skies Over Amity

During my rampancy I discovered that in feudal Japan I was solded to slavers by father. The night before I would have been sold I was saved by a group of ninja. They came two options either take my changes on my own or go with them and become their student. I chose the latter. From then on I started my training as a ninja. It took years for me to be completely excepted into the clan. I took the name Okami(meaning Wolf) for the way I fought, people believe their multiplable places at once. No it wasn't duplication rather I set traps in multiplable places. Along the way someone managed stell my heart, her name was Kuro. She had long black hair and used a Kusarigama(a small sythe with either a weight or kunai attached with a chain). We were in rival clans but our attraction to each other was purely obvious. At the age of twenty-five we married and moved to the clan to the country to optimal training. Fortunately, we lived long lives and died in each other arms.

As I flew back from the Lake several people try and fail to wave me down. On my way back I connect to the AI, Frostbite created, his name is Astro, he looks like a cross bewteen a scientist and a mage. He wears a labcoat and cyclops glasses, has an arm made of metal while the other has runes running down the length and he carries a staff.

"Astro can hear me?" I say into my Phantom Phone (improved version of the Fenton Phone spair painted black).

Astro: **Yes Danny I can hear. How can I help you?**

Me: **Yes, I was wondering if Dana made it home.**

Astro: **Yes, she made it home, however she brought three unknown entities into the lair.**

Me: **Can you descride them for me.**

' _I can already guess who they right, but Astro was programed to inform me about this kind of stuff._ '

Astro: **One has orange hair and a blue head band.**

Me: **That one is my sister Jasmine(Jazz) Fenton.**

Astro: **Alright I'll register her. The second is wearing a red hat.**

Me: **That one is know as Tucker Foley, my best friend.**

Astro: **I'll register him, as that. The final is wearing all black.**

Me: **That's Samantha(Sam) Manson, my girl friend.**

Astro: **I'll register her, but by the sound of your voice I'd said she's more than just your 'girl friend'.**

Me: **Astro lets drop that subject for several days.**

Astro: **Moving the subject to next week... and complete. As for our guests, they are currently sitting on the couch with your mother, she is telling them about your cataloged lives. While I'm on the subject, do you have another life you would like to date?**

Me: **Yes my newest life is in fedual Japan.**

Astro: **I have saved a tab, dated it in fedual Japan.**

Me: **I'll contact you when I require your assistance.**

I hang up and continue fly back.

As I phase into my room I notice the closet door still open and my mirror is moved.

I creep over to the barely opened door. The funny thing about the door is that the knob is the side, when the knob is on the right it leads to Fenton but with a little ectoplasm it moves to left it leads to Phantom Island. I lean onto the door and listen in.

"Pandora why didn't Danny tell us about any of this?"

' _Time to go to work._ '

I push the door up, it doesn't make sound however the motion gets Tucker, Jazz and Pandora's attention. But not Sam's and that's what I was hoping for.

"You know Sammy," ' _That got her attention._ ' "if you wanted to ask me a question you could have just asked."

She stands and ask, "Why didn't you tell me, I could of helped you?"

"Yes you could have of but the thing is I wanted to get give Dana what Vlad couldn't, a father."

Jazz speaks up with, "You know Danny that actually makes sense for you at least, but I'm still wondering. Why did regress in age?"

"Frostbite has a theory: since there was a different bewteen her body and mind, the mind can only change due to experience or trauma. The body can change though, and her body then changed to match her mind resulting in her change to the age of four."

They're all speechless all expect for Mitéra how smiles.

I wave goodbye to Mitéra and I say to them, "So how wants to the island?"

They all look at me with a confused look.

' _Well that got their attention, again._ '

I close the door, grab the knob put a little ectoplasm into it, move it to the left side and open it. They are shocked to a the island.

Phone's Island has a Roman villa, the main building itself has greek ionic columns on the first pourch and a Japaness style gareden in the center. On the top of the largest section is a UFO like call The Command Center, it actually flies like one, can open a portal in and out of the GZ without a surface, has better shealth tech than a F-117 Nighthawk and itsall of its weaponary is compairable to an Apache helicopter. Below that very same section is an ice cave that leads to the basement were I have the garage, firing range, training hall and the making of the my own portal. In front of the villa is a trail going around the small lake and towards the front gate. The rest of island is covered in forest. The island itself is twice the size of Skuller's.

As we exit the villa Sam ask, "By the way Danny is there a reason why Dana a girl?"

"Yes, apparently she another persons DNA running through her." I walk over to the lake.

Sam speaks up with, "Do you know how's DNA is also there?"

"No I don't and the reason is Clockwork."

"Oh," they all replies with.

' _That would be the correct reaction, I'm really hoping that extra DNA is Sam's._ '

"After all you can't do much when your step father is the master of time."

Jazz questions, "What do you mean little bro?"

"Jazz considering that you were the who raised me why would consider them my parents?"

She replies with, "They are your biological parents."

"Family doesn't end in blood nor those it begin," I simply say then continue, "In any case Maddie is cold and heart-less while Pandora is kind and accepting when Jack is idiotic and irresponsible Clockwork is fatherly and dependable. If you really look at them I share no similarities bewteen them; I don't have any freckles like Maddie and my hair is messy unlike Jack. There is no doubt in my mind that they would except you with open arms."

Jazz replies with, "I'll think about it."

' _At least she'll think about it._ '

Tucker asks the golden question, "BTW Danny do you got WIFI?"

Sam slaps him upside the head and Jazz just face-palms herself.

I chuckle and say, "Yeah it should be the first one there and the password is PhantomFamily_B00."

All three of them link up to the interent.

Jazz looks up, points up and ask, "Hey Danny is it just me or is that island a little to close for confort?"

I look in the direction she's pointing in to see a small island directly in the middle of Phantom Island.

"Oh that's just the Neutral Zone Obelisk, it's an indication that we are in center of of Neutral Zone."

Tucker ask, "Neutral Zone?"

"Inside the GZ this is the largest artificially made zone inside the GZ, in fact the Observers where very eager that they blindly signed off on it. It has a six kilometers raduis, and six other obelisk at the very edge. Towards the north of the is FarFrozen, to the east is the Kingdom of Aragon, at the west is patéras and to the south is mitéra," I say before stinking my hand into the water.

' _Nice and cool._ '

Jazz raises an eyebrow and ask, "Mitéra? Patéras? That doesn't sound like English."

Tucker answers before I can, "Your right Jazz it was Greek."

Sam speaks up with, "You know Greek?"

"Considering my first life was acient Greese all I really needed was a refresher course and a little practice with new words and pronunciations to really get a good understanding of the language."

I stand up and whip off the water.

Jazz speak up with, "Do you know any other languages besides English and Esperanto?"

"Patéras suggested that learn Latin during spring break."

Tucker says with a bright smile, "Hey Danny I barely notice this but is that a UFO on your ruff and does it work?"

"Oh it does and before you ask I thing you'll need two time in the simulater I know that you'll beable to fly the think like a pro."

I don't know how but his face gets an even bigger smile. I haven't seen him smile that much since that all you eat buffet open in down town Amity.

Jazz gains a smile as well and ask, "Danny please tell you plan on getting Dana an education right."

"Of course I do however she seems to be interested in language arts and astronomy."

Sam chuckles and ask, "And I assume that she will recieve training in the 'magical ways'?"

"Lets try not to go into that subject for now."

I can't let them know, that once I marry and father a child, that child will be Dana, it'll like reseting my now daughter. As much as I hate it's the law of Magic and Time and this is basically a case gathering a child from the past. Even my own father can't change this no matter how much he doesn't like it as while.

' _It's inevitable so I try not to think about until the day it'll happen.The only bright side is that she'll be a normal girl in the end._ '

To break the silence I clap and say, "So how about we check out armory?"

Ember(POV)

Date/Time: Weds, March 6th Noon

Location: My Lair

It's been two years since the dipstick and I formed a truce however it has been three years since I broke up with Skulker how still wants to make together however 32 months I meet an another ghost at an AC/DC concert.

I laugh at the memories. I'm correctly laying lazily on my couch with my entire body going down the lenght it. My train of though is broken with a white swirl of flame appears in my lair. When the flame dies down a well built man is left floating. He has a messy white with a firey ponytail, a sleeveless leather vest with an Eastern Dragon as the outline of DP symbol (the main diffence his and dipsticks is that his is has an opening on the top on the logo), spiked dog collars on his upper arms and neck, black cargos pants with three silvers chains hanging from the left of pants, and black spiked combat boots. His most defining features are the scar on his left eye and the large scar going from his above his heart to the right of his pelvis.

He has a fire core, likes the same music and plays the same instrument like me, but can also turn into three Terror birds, a phoenix the size of a biplane, and a fucking Eastern dragon the size a football field. He can basically turn in a several different types of animals; mystically, extinct and non extinct.

He smiles at me, walks over to the couch, lay down on top of me and we process to make out.

( ** _Warning It Will be getting kind of sour from here._** )

Several minutes later he breaks away, I groan in displessure however moan when he begins groaps my breast.

He smirks, "So how's my firey rockstar's day so far?" he ask in a husked voice.

"That ass Skulker keeps trying to get back together with me," I trying and failing to sounded pissed.

He moves his hands under my crop top, I let out a very audible moan, despite how easly they are to find and exploit that worthless hunter could never find any of my sweet spots.

"Well I know a way we can show him that you're all mine and get him off your back for good," he says still in his husked voice.

He pushes his right knee into my pussy, making even wettier and breathe even faster and heavier.

"How's that Badypop?" ' _Oh god why couldn't I find him sooner?_ '

"After he's defeated by Phantom and sent back into the zone, we put him into one of his ghost proof cages, fuck right in front of him and hand him over to Klemper," he whispers in my ear, sending shivers to my core.

"Screw that for now David and fuck my now!"

He smirks, seats up on his knees and takes off his shirt.

' _Oh yeah, this is going to be a long afternoon._ '

 ** _(N/A: Yeah I'm going to stop right there bottom line is that's a thing and like I've said before don't be afraid to post your opinions. N_** ** _o comments, no answers._**

 ** _P.S. Davy Phanton will be returning to the world of the living when Danny becomes Zoro from One Piece for a day._**

 ** _P.S.S. I've been considerring a preview of each of the other stories, the first to have 3 votes without an 'ALL' by the next chapter will be given a title, first to 5 will be given a preview. The corrent votes are DP-1, M-1, TV-1, and A-1.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

( ** _N/A: I_** ** _love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I will be putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning._** )

"Talking/Singing"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch. 6

Phantom Armory

Danny(POV)

Date/Time: 1:37 p.m.

Location: Phantom's Lair

I guide them to the ice cave, point into it and say, "So who's first?"

They all give a worried look but it's Jazz how ask, "Little bro please tell this isn't a slide."

I laugh and say, "No, there stairs," their faces don't change, "Okay, how about this, I go first and if you guys fall then I'll fall with you."

Sam says, "Or you'll just go intangible and let us fall."

Their eyes narrow and I say, "Fine, don't follow."

Seven seconds after I start walking down they caught up.

Jazz ask, "So Danny, besides 'Rune' magic which other magic do you know?"

"You'll just have to wait a little longer."

It's then we get to the basement: it's hexagonal shaped with cave enterance/exit at the center left, portal bottom right while the spiral stairs is at the top right, top left leads to the garage however the bottom left is the firing range and center right is armory. The intire thing has holographic abilitlies for combat training and the roof gives the view of the night sky from Fenton Works point of view.

It's Tucker how breaks the silences with, "So you got a hexagonal basement?"

I chuckle and say, "That's not all I have. Right Astro."

Jazz asks, "Danny how's Astro?"

Astro appears in a blue hologram form and says, "Forgive me Jasmine but I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Danny's personal AI assient, Astro."

' _Since when is he this well behave?_ '

He goes on, "I inform him about guest arrivals and deportals, as while as stat conditions on his daughter and his pet Cujo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jazz points out, "It's just Jazz."

Astro flickers and says, "I will call you 'Jazz' for now on."

'Why can't he be this way with me?'

Sam speaks up with, "Can you call Sam?"

Astro flickers again and says, "A simple matter but yes I will."

Tucker asks, "Can you call me Babe Magnet?"

'Really Tuck?'

All of us glare at him however Astro says, "Only if you take a selfie with five women clinging to you without photoshop or any photo manipulation software. Until then I'll call you Tucker."

We can't help but to laugh at Tuckers expenience.

Afterwords I walk over to Astro and ask, "Astro could you bring up the pedestal, please?"

Astro nods and says, "Of course."

The pedestal raises from the center of the ground. It's also hexagonal and has drawers on alternating sides and there are two rows. I pull out one of the drawers, place it on the pedestal.

"Alright guys rune magic is about pushing your own pure energy into a rune. Therefore the more runes you make the more energy you'll be using. There are ways to decease the amount of energy is used like artificially increasing your now energy reserve, using less runes by finding shorter ways to describe the action or practice."

Jazz raises her hand.

"Jazz you don't have raise your hand just ask your question."

She nods and ask, "How does it become early practice?"

"Practice makes prefect for anything really; practice something enough, it becomes memory, memory becomes muscle memory and from there it becomes instict."

Tucker ask, "Can anyone use magic?"

"Not everyone but there are items that can endow a person with magic, however in each of your cases each of you would be able to. "

Their faces brighten up.

' _I guess they really wanted to use magic._ '

It's Sam who, "What do mean by that Danny?"

"Sam how many times have patched me up after a fight?"

Sam look down and says, "To many to count."

I look to Tucker and he says, "To many times, bro."

I turn Jazz only for her shack her head.

' _She doesn't want to be reminded of all those time and I don't blame her._ '

"The major reason is because of the times you've come into contact with my blood/ecto-plasm combination. The result is that all of you have developed your own versions."

Tucker gasp and ask, "You mean we have blood as while as ecto-plasm in our viens?"

"Yes, but enough to be detected by natural or artificial means."

They visible relax.

"I won't lie to guys in order to unlock mana you'll first need to embrace the ecto-plasm."

Sam ask, "You become like you, 'halfa'?"

I simply nod and say, "Doing this may grant you the gift of magic but it will condemn to this."

I turn to face them and phase off my shirt.

Scars cover the majority of my torso, back and arms. The largest ones are the one my left arm(from my wrist to above my elbew, Skulker), on my back is a pair of three parallel right collar bone to my left shoulder blade(Prince Aaragon), below the right shoulder to the left center of my rib cage, the worst is on my torso in the shape of a Y(GIW). If it wasn't for the scars you would clearly is a swimmers build.

"I don't need nor want your answer right now."

Sam interpurts with, "No Danny, we want to help you now."

Tucker stands and says, "You help out an ungrateful city and ask for nothing in return. You've earn help."

Jazz stands and says, "You know that we're right, so let us help you."

I rub the back of my head and say, "I can't stop you guys when your minds are made up."

I motion for them to come closer and they do. I pull out another drawer and put it on the pillar to reveal eight clear hexagonal jewels.

"These are some of the most difficult to create, so difficult in fact they where given to by Dora to do with as I please. She tough me how to enfuse them into objects and people," everything stops but I continue, "These will become your core, the most painful part of this is the enfusement process."

Tucker speaks up with, "How painful are we talking?"

"As painful as broken rib," I motion to the jewels and say, "You alone must choose the jewel."

They walk over and Tucker ask, "Dude you do know that these are all clear, right?"

"Yes I do, they are going change to the ability that best suit you."

They do and I hold out my hand and say, "Jazz."

She hands it to me, I take it, push my magic into the jewel and slowly push it into chest. Jazz holds her breathe and her head.

I turn Tucker, "Tucker."

I do the same to him, only for him to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around him. I then turn to Sam.

"Sam," I say as I enchant the jewel however Sam pushes herself into my hand.

She wraps her arms around my neck and endures. I hate it when she's in pain but it's her choose and I have to suppurt her choose.

Several minutes later Jazz stands and says, "I don't feel any different."

Tucker stands as while and says, "She right dude I can't felt any ecto-plasm."

Sam finially lets go of me and says, "I have to agree Danny."

"Now hold on guys you'll already have a small amount of ecto-plasm however it'll take time for it to spread and increase throughout your bodies. Alright lets move onto jewel magic. It's wear you compress your mana into a solid form."

I reach into the drawer I took out, pull out a red equilateral triangle and say, "This one when thrown becomes a fireball," I put it down and pull out a blue one, "these form ice on whatever surface they come in contact with," after putting it down and pull out a yellow, "these contain enough electricity to short out a GIW base."

Sam says, "I'm surprised you don't use those more often."

"It's not that I wouldn't, it's just it still takes me a long time to create one and recover from it," I pull out an orange square, "using one of these well create an energy shield from there I can stop ecto-rays and create more shields."

Tucker speaks up, "Now why don't you ude those more often."

I chuckle, "You have to remember it's my energy I'm compressing it with. Now then," I pull out a green circle, "this is my only jewel that will heal me."

Jazz says, "I'm surprised you don't make more."

"I've been preoccupied with my strongest jewel."

Their eyes widen, I the other jewels away, and pull out a jewel in the same shape as the one gave Sam after the Overgrowth incident.

Sam ask, "What does that those do, create Black Holes?"

"I wish then these world replace those Fenton Thermos, but no when throw they easily shatter over an enemy becoming dust like however once the dust makes contact it expands."

Tucker speaks up with, "So it just expands?"

"No they form a dome over the enemy where experiences an addition force of gravity."

Jazz raises an eyebrow and ask, "You mean regular earth's gravity plus an addition until of the same gravity?"

"Yes, now since that is the last of the jewels lets move on to the weapons. Astro can you bring out the armory?"

"Of course."

I walk over to the wall, it slowly falls down into the ground.

I look at them: Jazz has a skeptical look, Sam looks on in disbelief probaly because I have guns, while Tucker is the exact opposite in awe.

Not surprising really despite popular belief Sam is only good at RPG's, Tucker FP's, Jazz strategy and puzzles and I'm racing.

I grab one of the weapons, show them and say, "This is the Phantom Assult Rifle based off the US Colt AR-15. Once I get this thing working it'll be able to fire single shots, burst and automatic," they nod.

Jazz interrupts with, "What's with the 'Phantom' stick?"

"What can I say, I'm still have Fenton blood inside of me," they laugh but I continue with, "Alright then."

They laugh.

I put it back on the wall, pull off the next in and continue, "This is the Phantom Breacher, based off the 12 Gage Pump-Action Shotgun and when I'm done it'll be able to fire single, mortar shells and cluster(shot one it become multiple)," they nod again, I put it back, pull off the next and finish with, "This is the Phatom Longshot modled after a .50 BMG Rifles Sniper Rifle and once it's complete it will fire an invisible single ecto-blast, sustained laser and a charge beam."

Before I'm able to put the gun back, Tucker leaps forward, places his hands on my shoulders and ask, "Danny please tell me you have equipment for us?"

I chuckle and say, "As a matter a fact yes I do."

Their eyes brighten up and they walk over to the wall.

"Alright just note I made these equipment with you guys in mind," they nod, I grab a pair of gloves and say, "Tucker since you always want to help me in fights, I had Frostbite make you a pair of Phantom Gloves," before could the all important questions I continue with, "at the moment they can't fire ecto-blast but in the future they will. To active and deactive the gloves tap the gloves knockels."

Tucker does it and they turn on, engulfing his hands in ecto-plasm. He taps his knuckels again and the ecto-plasm disappaises.

I turn to Jazz and hand her a pair of glasses, "Jazz becomes you are always looking out for us, I asked Frostbite to create these glasses," she takes, puts it on and I continue, "push the left shoulder to activate the Inferred and UV vision, while the right shoulder will activate the plasm vision and with this vision will allow you to see sources of ecto-plasm including ghost are indicated by a green outline, halfas indicated by light blue and people being overshadowed by orange."

She tries them a few times before taking them off and saying, "Thanks but I'd prefer contacts."

I take them put them back on the wall, then grab the thing next to it offer it to her and say, "Lucky for you Frostbite maded a contact version," she puts them on and say, "Close your eyes for three seconds to active, blink twice to deactive, be careful because they light green."

She nods and says, "I will."

I turn to Sam and say, "Sam you're indepent women how is not an epic fighter but also me best medic. So I asked Frostbite to design something to help with healing us, keeping the ghost contanded, and keeping yourself safe."

I hand her a small can, raises an eyebrow and ask, "Seriously, Danny a can?"

"Sam please at least let me tell you about the features," she nods, "the person icon stands for pepper spray, the paw icon stands for bear spray and the ghost icon stands for a special foam that ghost can't pass through. On the other side there are two other icons; the one looks like a drop of blood is you're favorite scent."

Sam interpurts excitedly, "Blood Villian by Death?"

I chuckle and say, "The very same, the icon that looks like a green flower is a special spray that when sprayed on an open wound it stimulates the ecto-plasm to self regenerate."

Jazz interpurts by asking, "Danny did Frostbite make the spray?"

"No, before Pariah was ever sealed away he waged war against FarFrozen, it was actually created by Polaris Frostbite's then wife. Unfortunately, she died in battle and it still effects him to this way," they all nod and I say, "Lets move on to the gadgets."

Their eyes lighten up but I continue with, "Astro bring up the armory."

Astro's voice echoes through room, "Sure thing Danny.

The slides down into the floor to revealed a wall of weapons. I walk over followed by them.

I grab one of these 'coins' off the wall, display it tho them and say, "This is the Phantom Utility Belt," before slaping it into my chest; an X forms on my chest, a Y on my back and an actually belt forms around my waist.

"There is a Phantom HandCannon on the left of your waist, it takes it's inspiration from the Lawgiver defected from Judge Dredd. It can fire fourteen ecto-blast a minute, heat-beams, freeze-rays, sticky-shockers, grappling hook and ordinance shots. The grappling hook's line is composed of a similar material as the Fenton Fishers however it can temporarily fuse with any material on a molecular level. These shots range from one to ten ranging from a simple smoke bomb to a C4 charge."

I put it back and pull out a two foot long silver baton. Tucker looks exited, Jazz doesn't know what to think and Sam just facepalms herself.

With the push of a button two, light blue three feet long beams on light shot out of the ends.

Tucker yells out, " **You built a Light Saber!** "

I laugh and say, "Though thet can't cut through anything, they can block ecto-plasm. By doing testing on the natural crystals found throughout the Ghost Zone and using the orginial blueprints depicted on their website I was able to construct my own versions."

Tucker raises an eyebrow and ask, "Wait you said 'I' do you mean Frostbite?"

"No I made them," they look sceptical, "look if you don't want to believe that's fine but let's move on to the big guns," I throw each them a silver case and continue with, "Inside this are capsules the top two include Phantom Gauntlets and with these you can block swords and ecto-plasm as while as shot enemies," at that point they've noticed the large space to the left, "The slot that is twice the size of the others is going to be used for vehicals in the future, the one next the gauntlets are Phantom Cloak which is weather resistant and can turn you invisible and intangible for a minute or thirty seconds when using both. That's all of the weapons I got. Condisering it's past noon and I haven't had lunch who's up for pizza?"

They all nod and say, "Yeah."

As we walk towards I ask, "Hey Astro where's Dana and Cujo?"

Astro appears and says, "Dana and Cujo are currently inside Dana's room."

"Thank you Astro and can you open up the stairs?"

He doesn't answer instead the spiral stairs case open and was start walking up it. After walking up the stairs and down a hallway we enter the living room.

"Alright guys decide a movie I'll make the pizza."

Tucker(POV)

As much as I want to help Danny with those guns my hungrier for pizza is greater. I'll get him to sned me the blueprint after we eat. To think he was able to all of this from the rest of your team.

As we exit the stairs Danny says with a smirk, "Tucker the remote is the coffee table, put on something sy-fy."

He looks at Jazz and says, "Sis, I'm sure you can find a good book to in the library one floor above us."

She eagerly walks up the stairs, while I go sit on the couch grab the remote and start flipping through channels.

As Danny enters kitchen he says, "Hey Sammy could go get Dana, she's up stairs two doors to the left. In what would be Jazz's room."

It turns out Danny has the library overlooks the living room. Sam walks upstairs while I finally find Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope. Just as the 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away' fades and the intro starts to scoll up, Dana and Cujo walks down the stairs followed by Sam.

Dana's eyes widen and she yells/asks, " **Is that Star Wars?** "

I laugh, "It sure is Dana, now come and sit next to your Uncle Tuck."

She smile a jumps onto the couch.

When Luke goes to find R2, Dana ask, "So in Star Wars whats your favorite planet?"

Sam immediately says, "The planet full of plants, Dagobah."

Dana ask, "Aunt Jazz what about you?"

Jazz chuckles and says, "Because the Jedi Council is there, I'll chose Coruscant."

I then hear from Danny, "What about you 'Uncle Tuck'?"

After thinking about it for a little while and say, "Because it could destroy other planets and because it was a planet made of metal. I pick Star Killer."

Dana look over at Danny and ask, "What about you Daddy?"

As he pours some tea he says, "Hoth mainly because it reminds me of Far Frozen."

We all nod until Danny ask, "What about you sweet heart?"

Dana looks at the tv for a few seconds and says, "Alderaan."

We all smile at her, I pet her head only for her swat my hands away and scream, " **I'm not an animal! Stop petting me!** "

Jazz(POV)

We all start to laugh from my niece's attempt to be treatenning.

"Hey Danny," it gets their attention, "Who gave you all of these books?"

' _This collection of is bigger than the school's and town's combined._ '

He smiles, "The aisle closest to the stairs is filled with children book from Pandora. The second aisle has educationally from Ghostwriter. The third one has a combination of dark literature from Princess and blueprints from Frostbite."

I notice Sam and Tucker look exticied and Danny seems to notice their look to.

I notice three books on the back wall, there arr a golden plate engraved with Clockwork's symbol which is connected to golden chains. The other four however have a black metal plate engraved with Danny's 'DP' and silver chains.

I try and fail to get the book off the wall I can't help but to think, ' _Maybe these locks need to be opened by a specific person?_ '

As I walk down the stairs, I hold a book I've never seen on any sheeves, 'The True Ghost Account' by Neil Phazer. It has a black hard cover, the Danny Phantom logo in center and the Ryder company logo on the top right hand corner.

The Ryder company is a company dealing in pubilishing, artistry, record labels, softwear, and app development. The company itself is run by Daniel Ryder, mine and Danny's uncle on our mother's side. The facts are that Maddie never wanted to run the family company and let her younger brother take it over. Years ago Uncle Dan -Danny calls him Neil which he started to go by now- with through a short of a drug problem, that was right around the time Danny and Davy were born, when Davy died Uncle Neil he was already out of rehab. Since then Neil and Danny have had a father/son relationship, it's only a matter of time before he adopts Danny and I.

Before I sit down I toss the book onto the coffee table, scarring Dana into Sam's lap.

"So Danny care to explain?"

He chuckles however Tucker picks up the book and says, "It says 'The True Ghost Account' by Neil Phazer."

He handsit to Sam, who after reading it ask, "Danny wrote a book about ghost?"

' _I'd be shocked if my boyfriend wrote a book as while._ '

He rubs the back of his neck -a trait inherited from our uncle-, chuckles and says, "I had to," we give him a confused look until he says, "Someone has to speak the trust and if those idiot hunts won't then I will."

Tucker speaks up with, "Bro that's dangerous to say the least."

He scofts, "I'm tired of people listening to lies without knowing the truth."

I can't help but to smile at me brother, ' _Raising a kid would force a person to mature_."

We all smile however a timer goes off snaps us of our brief moment of silence.

Danny stands and says, "Pizza ready."

Date/Time: 9:46 p.m.

Location: Phantom's Lair

Lunch and Dinner were delicious first pizza, then rosemary chicke with potatoes and corn. Danny and I have had a cook for yourselves since the disasteroid, I'm the better cook but my little brother has his dishes, is happens to be one of them. The others are turkey meatballs and beef bourguignon. Both are very health though Tucker believes other wise.

Tucker is the first one to head home, he almost spilled the to his parents last summer but covered by saying it was in a comic. Danny sent him the blueprints to his 'Phantom' arsenal.

Danny and Sam have been spending a lot of nights together, I can only pray that if they are doing the deed, that they'e doing with protection.

As I exits Danny's room I gotta ask, "So Danny I got to know, why are you dressing up?"

He laughs and say, "Oh, just wanted to troll the people of Amity Park."

I chuckle and say/ask, "That's just like you little bro, so what are you going to dress up as tommorrow?"

He smiles and says, "Let's just say that the Kage no ōkami will return to the world."

I can't help but tilt my head and ask, "The what?"

He turns away from me and says, "You'll see tommorrow, Spazzy."

I could practically hear his smile, he closes his door before I could call him out on calling me 'Spazz'. I hold one of the books from his library.

Sam(POV)

I had a wonderful time with Dana and Danny, Danny is truely the love of my life while Dana is so adorable I just want to hug her and never let her go.

After dinner Danny flew me home. Is was after the Disasteriod that Nana confront us about Danny being Phantom. We're all surprised but Nana was even more surprised that she was smarter than an entire town for figuring out his secret. Since then she has been acting our desigated alliby however lately she been getting more tired. I fear her time on this earth is coming to an end, as sad as it may be her Nana it's invidable... wait she'll come back as a ghost... no she's been to much to not pass one.

Maybe it's best not to think about it too much. As I sit on my bed I'm wearing one of Danny's shirts, he already knows I wear one of his shirts, however he especially loves the fact that I don't wear anything but panties under his shirt.

Two hours and thirdy-two minutes after getting here Danny phases through my roof and ask, "Hey Sammy could I possibly set up another door to my lair inside one of your closets?"

I chuckle but before I could those damn puppy dog eyes, I groan and say, "Danny I was going to say, 'yes' regaurdless of those puppy dog eyes of your."

He smiles and says, "Sorry about that, it's just Dana loved being around you so much she called you 'Sammy' since you left."

I chuckle and say, "Only you, Nana and Dana are alond to call me that."

He says, "We should probily get ready for bed, so I'll see you tommorrow Sammy."

He kisses me on the lips, his lips are cold like ice cream, with a favor that I can only bescride as 'Danny'.

He lays me down onto my bed I can't help be to be sleeply and as we part ways his voice starts to fade as he says, "May your dreams have the perfect amount of darkness for you my love," as his voice becomes quitier I hear, "Until tomorrow my Gothic Angle..."

I finally fall into a deep pleasurable sleep.

 ** _(N/A: What did you guy of hlthis chapter? Like I've sayed before don't be afraid to post your opinion. I really do love reading your comments and it really does sadden you guys haven't been posting as many, like I've said don't be afraid_**

 ** _P.S.S. Corrent score is PD-1, A-1, M-1, TV-1. Basically 1-All._**

 ** _P.S.S.S. If you have suggestion on what he should cosplay as please *insert here, please comment. What do you guys think of this; Danny helps the Young Justice team retrieve the Helm of Fate. Then Team Phantom battle multiple electronicity infused plants causing destruction throughout Amity.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I will be putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning. It has barely come to my attention that there may be a bug within the reviewing process so if reviewing no longer works try private messaging me.)_**

"Talking/Singing"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny- **Calls** / **Text**

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch. 7

Wolf of Shadows

Sam(POV)

Date/Time: Thurs, March 7th 6:55 a.m.

Location: My room

Once I fell asleep I mostly dreamt of all those times they bullied my friends and I. It was actually Danny how helped Tucker and I through that awful time of our lives. Danny alone formed this group of ours.

After getting it I decide to go onto the Casper High website: Due to gas leaks in multiple areas Casper High will be closed for the foreseeable future.

' _Oh Danny is going to love this. I gotta text everyone._ '

I grab my phone, enter a group chat and begin to text:

Me: **Hey guys school has been cancelled for a wHile**

Jazz: **Well that sucks**

Danny: **Why did you put so much more emphasis on the h**

Tucker: **Danny don't try to understand her you'll either be confused or have a serious headache, probably both**

Jazz: **He does have somewhat of a good point.**

Danny: **HHHHeeeeyyyy**

Me: **Guys enough lets reconvene at the park in an hour. Okay**

Danny: **Ghost ttyl**

Jazz: **Should we help him**

Tucker: **He won't let us even if he wanted us to.**

Me: **True I'm to go to greenhouse until then.**

Tucker: **I'm going to work on the blueprints**

Jazz: **Going to read that new book.**

I walk upstairs to the greenhouse to find a small girl with black hair sitting under my apple tree(Sunny). After pushing up her bangs I immediately recognize her as Dana.

I begin to shake her awake, "Dana wake up. Wake up Dana."

Her barely open then quickly close and yells, " **Someone turn off the sun!** "

I chuckle and say, "Don't worry about it Dana, I'm a creature of the night as while."

She gigglies and says, "Sorry about the uninvited visit but Daddy told me that you have a lot of veggies I wanted an apple."

I smile, "Well why didn't you use your ghost powers?"

She rubs the back of her head- one of the many trails she inharited from Danny- and says, "Daddy said it doesn't draw as much attention."

I practically pet her, "Well if you want I come prepare a basket of fruit?"

She gains a wide smile, "Thank you, thank you Sammy."

"Only you and Danny get to call me that okay?"

She huges my leg and says, "Okay."

I construct a basket of fruit while keeping in idea kids a susceptible to choking hazards, I cut the fruit into small pieces.

While handing her the basket, I her on the forehead and say, "Say safe Dana if not for me then for your father."

She smiles, turn ghost and says, "Okay, thank you mommy."

She flies off before I can say another word.

' _Does she really consider me as her mother, she loved the fruits and vegatables I give her. She does have a hint of purple in her eyes and her hair felt very similar to mine. There are several questions like is she a creature of the night just like me, does she love dark literature like me and what's her favorite color? Is it possible that I am her mother?_ _I'll try have to talk to Danny about this later._ "

After tending to the greenhouse I head over to the park. I notice Tucker and Jazz sitting on a bench.

' _I've been wondering what their relationship is, is it possible that they're item?_ '

I sneak up on them, Jazz stands and streams while Tucker falls to the ground and scream.

I vault over the bench, "Hey guys how's your romantic rondayvoo?"

Tucker blushes and stammers, "N...No it isn't like Sam."

"Prove it."

" _He's telling the truth Sam._ "

"Jazz are in my head?"

She chuckles, "No I've develop a form telepathy."

' _Can you turn it off?_ '

She nods, " _Yes I can, I think at least I think. I think I could even want to link up with other people._ "

Tucker's voice intergets with, " _Hey guys what are talking about?"_

Jazz clinches her head, " _Okay that's a headach, I'm turning it off._ "

"Are you alright Jazz?"

She nods, "Yeah or at least I will be."

I nod, "What about you Tuck?"

He smiles, "I think I'm a Technopath."

Jazz looks over to him, "How can you tell?"

Tucker smiles even more, "I'm actually flying a drone over the lake right now, with my PDA."

He shows his PDA and it shows the drone hovering around the lake.

"Impressive," we all hear and turn to see Danny.

"Hey Danny."

We all notice Dana at his side she's wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts and beanie, "Guys look how's back in town our cousin Lily."

Jazz stands, "Lily it's so good to see you again."

The newly dubbed Lily runs and slams into Jazz hugging her tightly.

Danny(POV)

Time: 8:05 a.m.

Location: Park

One of the advantages to training with Mitéra, Patéras, Dora and Frostbite is a lot of practice with duplication. In human form I can duplicate myself once while in ghost form only twice making three.

Currently Phantom is trolling people on the other side of town. How? Patty cake with Dana, tic-tac-toe with Kitty and rock-paper-scissors with Johnny. Kitty, Johnny and I are on better terms now at least. It started with them having relationship issues again.

He's wearing the same ninja as when Vlad stole the Infi-map only a white hat, belt and shoes.

The first person he got was Dash, basically was running towards the endzone when a hole opened up he ended up spraining his ankle. It's still not as bad as what he has been to me. Another memerable one is when this hotdog stand turned invisible. However my favorite one so far involves the GIW. They were investaging an ice maker when a blizzard shot out of at them.

All the while he pulls a Cury and uses his signature laugh.

Sam offers Dana a hug which she except.

However it's Tucker ask, "So Lily what brings you to Amity?"

She looks down with sad eyes, I told her to pretend and it's time to see her acting skills, "Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot lately and it seems I've been pushed aside lately."

My gods her acting are on par with Sam's... ... ... wait a sec. Now that I'm looking at them more closely they have a lot of similiarities, the same nose, cheeks and earlobe. I'm going to have to talk to Sam about this later.

' _Okay let's change the subject._ ' "So have you guys started tho develop powers?"

They all smile expect for Sam, I guess it's investigation time.

Tucker shows me his PDA, "I haven't plugged my PDA for two days now, I've also been controlling a drone for a while now. So I would say Technokinesis and Jazz has telepathy."

"Hey Jazz prove it."

I hear Jazz's voice, " _P_ _roof enough._ "

" _Epicly done._ "

I notice the sad look on Sam's face, "Hey Sam what about you?"

She looks away, "I don't think I'm developing any powers yet."

That's when I notice something on her leg, "I wouldn't worry about it to much Sam."

Everyone looks shocked at me but Sam ask, "What do you mean?"

I point to her leg, she looks at it to see a vine wrapped around her boot.

She knees down, "Now where did this come from?"

"You've developed Chlorokinesis," something just crossed my mind, "Hey Sam how about you create your flower, you know leave your mark on the world."

She smiles, closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. The pedals does themselves have a red fire in appearance with a black outline, and three yellow stigma.

She plucks it, puts it in Dana's hair and says, "A Blood Lily for our favorite Lily."

Lily squeals, "Thank you Sam."

She hugs her however Jazz says, "Don't look now Sam but I think your mark is spreading."

We look in the direction she indicates to see at least seven or eight Blood Lilies.

Sam stands, "As long as they are able to take root I'm happy."

"So now that the mood has lighten up how about we go to the mall?"

They all look at me, "What Lily only has three pairs of clothes," they all nod, "Before we go you should probably call Spirit."

They look confused until Lily pulls out a dogwhiste and whistes. The next thing we hear a yapping sound. We see a small brown dog with a black spot on his back, he also has a new silver and blue.

I hand Lily her backpack which she uses to scoop up the small dog. The backpack itself a circle net lining on each side of the bag and a hole on the top so Spirit could poke his head out the the bag.

Jazz steps forward, pets Spirit and ask, "Danny what did you do to Cujo?"

"Oh I talked to the vet who worked at Axion Labs to if they had any blood sample of the dog, afterwords I injected him with it. The collar is there so he doesn't turn back and forth."

They nod and we start to walk towards the mail.

I feel Jazz's contaction, " _Danny._ "

" _Jazz_ _what's up?_ "

She answers, " _I was able to expane my range to a hundred meters out._ "

" _And what did you find?_ "

Jazz looks at a tree mostly likely trying act casual, " _Several people within the range however they seem to be linked, like a more advance version of mine._ "

" _So what does that mean?_ "

" _It means that there's someone out there who could possible help out with controlling my power._ "

" _If they approach you themselves then who am I to say no."_

" _Thanks Danny._ "

Her persents disappears, we stop at the edge of the park to see Phantom fighting Skulker. However Phantom is speaking Japaness until he fires a dart into his mouth, putting Skulker to sleep. He then sucks him into the Thermos.

He looks at the his 'victums' and says in english, "Just remember to run with the wolf within the gaze of a owl."

He then throws a bomb at the ground and 'runs' away.

They all look at me, even Lily however I answer them with a wink.

When we get to the mail Tucker goes to the electronic section, me on the other hand goes to the food court and sit at one of the tables. Sam Jazz and Lily are choosing clothes.

Out of nowhere I here a woman's voice, " _We know who you are Neil Fantasm_."

" _Sorry if I'm a little skeptical but who do you think I am?_ "

I hear giggling, " _Well course will be Daneil James Fenton son to Jack and Maddie Fenton. Now then the reason why I have contacted you is because we have considered you to join your 'team', if you want to join that is._ "

" _Before I can answer you let me ask you something, did you intentionally let my sister sense your linked with your friends?_ "

She giggles some more, " _Yes I did and my friends and I have been observing you and your friends for quite a while now."_

" _If you guy are how I think you are then it would be a good opportunity to get the GIW off my back. However if you want my full support and I want to have to ask you to do that._ "

There's a silence between us until, " _You mean take out the Guys In White?_ "

' _Is that fear in her voice?_ ' " _What no nothing like that I mean the GIW are the evil ones not the ghost. Here's an example during the reawakening of Pariah thousands if_ _millions of ghost came through the portal simply out of terror of him, however after his defeat that number was never approach that magnitude until the disastoid incident_ ," I get up, go to the vending machine and get a soda, " _So where did they go and why haven't come back simply because most just be left alone._ "

There's an even longer silence so I continue and the while I go back to my sit, " _If you can prove to they are doing illegal things then I'll seriously consider joining your team. That is a promise._ "

She says, " _I'll see what we can pull up, until then Phantom..._ "

I can no longer feel her presence within my mind, however one question is still on my mind. Was it through my mind or from observing did they find out I'm Phantom.

Jazz interrupts my train of thought, "Danny are you okay?"

I look up to see Jazz, Sam, Lily and Spirit walking towards me bags in hand.

"Na I just think about his fourteenth anniversary."

Lily tilts her head, Sam gets a confused look and Jazz look down with sad eyes.

Sam ask, "Who's fourteenth anniversary?"

I look her, "In two weeks it'll mark the fourteenth year since my older twin brother's death."

Out of nowhere we hear, "You have a older twin brother?"

We all turn to see Tucker with a bag.

"Yeah he died when I was four, it was the day of winter break, mom and dad were going at annual Santa argument, our neighbors had to pick him up, but they were never got back for they got into an acient."

Sam, Tucker and Lily all look sadly.

"So Tuck what did you buy? "

He seems stand however he manages to say, "Oh I actually won a contast for a new drone."

"Cool, Sam what did you get?"

Sam answers with, "I bought the First Edition of The Biography Vladimir the Impaler."

Jazz quickly says, "And I've considered buying Lily a phone."

I nod, "That's actually a good idea sis, let's get one after lunch."

They all nod and we end up orderring Dairy Queen. Tucker gets a Triple Meat Burger combo, Jazz a Chicken Strip combo, Sam gets a salad, while Lily and I gets a number one pain and dry combo.

After lunch I buy everyone an ice cream cone.

As we're exiting the mall I feel other self running out of ecto-plasm. It also feels like I'll be absorded.

"Guys I'm going to meet up with Phantom."

Sam kisses me on the check and quickly says, "Be safe and meet us at my place."

I quickly run to the bathroom, grab the nearest stal and get absorded by Phantom.

Danny Phantom(POV)

Time: 2:12 p.m.

Location: Unknown

After becoming whole again I get a rush of memories through out the day; from pranking Dash to the mysteryous voice inside me head.

One minute I'm getting shocked by Red the next I'm in the same restance as the last time she caught me.

I shake my head only to hear, "So you'll finally awaken Phantom."

My vision comes back into normal to see Valerie sitting across the room with her arms and legs crossed. I guess it's time to play at the sharkasm.

"Good to see you too Red."

She uncrosses her legs, stands and says, "The feeling isn't mutuel."

"Figured as much, hey Red do me a favor and scratch my nose."

I can see her glaring at me through her helmet, "I'm not doing anything for you until give me some answers."

"You know you could of just asked?"

She scalfs at this, "Please as if you would give me some answers. After all you are a ghost."

"You know Red a sample act of kindness can go a long way?"

She scalfs even more at this, "And show weakness to a ghost? **Never!!** "

"You know Red I used to be human?"

She laughs, "Yeah you were but now you're filthly ghost."

"That's my daughter you're talking about."

This stops her and causes her to stammer, "No... No I mean-"

"You mean out of all the ghost in existence your favorite is my daughter?"

This stops her completely.

' _Okay let's snap her out of this._ ' "Valerie your questions?"

She questions, "How did you-"

"I simply asked your ex-boyfriend Daniel was it."

She gets angry, " **I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you for a second time!** "

"Now that is truly a conundrum, for you don't know when I talked to him. After all wasn't he adsent from school yesterday?" her eyes widen, "I'm going to stop you there, all I did for him was make him a bowl of soup."

She yells, " **Well I don't believe you!** "

"Just because you don't believe something isn't true doesn't make it a lie."

She screams, " **Shut up!** "

"Tell me Valerie do you hide within the flock of sheep because it's expected of you or because you grown accustomed to it?"

She stops, "What?"

"For Daneil runs with the wolves in the gaze of an owl."

I channel my ecto-plasm into my hands and feet, shatter the restrantes and before Valerie could grab her gun I say, "Remember this word Miss Valerie Gray, Skucha."

My voice echos through out the room as I phaze through the roof and I head for Sam's.

Valerie(POV)

That damn Phantom escaped my grasp yet again it seems to be a common occurrence nowadays but that phrase use. hy would Danny run with wolves under the gazes of an owl? Was he talking about my secret identity when he said sheeps? Sheeps have always been the masses. I know enough about wolves to know enough about wolves, to knew that they aren't fighting despite what people want to be about Stealth, they bark they run after and wear down there pray But why compare it Danny?

" **This is going to drive me crazy!** "

' _Alright lets start thinking about everything I know._ '

 ** _(N/A: Hey guys what did you think of this chapter, let me know with a comment_** ** _. Comments to answers;_**

 ** _P.S._** ** _I've thinking about giving Sam, Tucker and Jazz a significant past life what do you guys think? I already have Sam and Jazz's past lives chosen but I'm having trouble deciding who should have been inside his past life._**

 ** _P.S.S. As for the Skucha thing it's an amagualtion of two native american words of the first meaning wolf and the second meaning owl.)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Please note I that I do not own anything, they are all owned by their respected owners.

 ** _(N/A: I love reading your comments and suggests, so please tell me what think and tell me if you have a suggestion on this story. Also I will putting in more mature content, please this is only a warning. This chapter for instance will be having some cursing in it.)_**

"Talking/Singing"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Shouting** "

'Broadcast/Reading'

" _Telepathy_ "

Danny: **Calls** / **Text**

Commands

~ACTION/SOUND~

Ch.9

The Fentons Torn

Danny(POV)

Time: 3:17 p.m.

Location: Skies over Amity

As I fly towards Sam's when an ecto-blast nearly hits me, I look at its source to find my former parents the Fentons.

I float down, "So Fentons what do own the pleasure."

Maddie steps with gun in hand, "You lied to us Phantom."

' _Lets play dumb for now._ ' "Whatever did you mean Mrs. Fenton?"

Jack speaks up with, "It was you how said ghost can't have childern."

"You two normaly shoot first ask questions never, and besides I'm not the ones who have writen three book on the subject of a full six years before the completion of our portal."

They seem stuned until Jack says, "How would you know that."

I scoft again, "Despite what you may believe we aren't mindless and we do have a record keeper. Besides I am able to use the internet to find the 'realese date' of your books."

Maddie scofts, "Stop leing ghost everybody know that you are all nothing but heartless manifeastation of post human consinous, that has taken an ecto-plamic body."

' _Okay rube_ '

I take notice of the news cameras.

' _Are they trying make a spectacle for me or do they not notice them?_ _Well let's turn this around._ '

I smirk, "Says the woman how doesn't visit her own son's grave."

They're even shocked until Maddies stammers, "Ho...how do you know that?"

"Oh that? I caught the Box Ghost in the grave yard and saw your son place some flowers at a grave. After checking the dates I realized that he died art the age of four. Such a shame."

Jack yells, " **We will not let our son's memory be ruined by the likes of you.** "

I laugh only to get their guns charging at me, I stop, glare at them and say, "It was you who ruined his memory when you didn't attented his funeral."

They stop, Jack lowers his gun and ask, "How?"

"With you idiots alway, coupled with the fact it's ours portal that I use to get to this world is in your own basement, how could I not have a converasion with him?"

They seem stunned and after a few seconds Jack manages to say, "My son would never talk to a ghost."

"Well with you two always gone he barely has anyone to talk besides his sister, best friend and girlfiend that is."

They look down with sad eyes, they never considered the fact that then going away for ghost hunting was damaging the relationship with her own son.

' _I need a way out of this. Wait I got an idea._ '

I pretend to fill a vibration over my chest, I reach inside my gi, look at the screen, smile and say, "Oh hey its been a while... yeah she doing great... really your rampancy has ended-"

Jack yells out, " **Phantom we were talk-** "

I hold up a finger and continue, "Oh that's wonderful... no meet me at the place we first meet... okay... okay I'll meet there."

I quickly fly off and call Sam:

Me: **Sam.**

Sam: **Yeah what's up?**

Me: **Tell Jazz, Jack and Maddie are back in town. Can you also watch Dana for me?**

Sam: **Of course I can, should I tell Jazz to start heading over there?**

Me: **Sure and thanks again**

I phaze into the garage, put in my Phazer Phones(the Phantom Phone's civilian name) and begin working on my secret project for the last two and half years. The Phazer IbisLupus (ibis is latin for Owl while lupus is for Wolf): a black and sliver sports motorcycle, the wolf in the name is the front wheel while the back wheel is call while owl. As a referance I used Robin's motorcycle I saw on tv once. Lupus stands out as the front and monocycle is actually wolf themed while Ibis is the drone and is shaped like a owl. I'm thinking of attaching working leg to the 'wolf' part itself.

As I test out the responce system of IbisLupus, basically when Lupus turns Ibis turns.

However as I test out the weapon system the garage door burst open to realive the Fenton RV.

Jack opens his door and says, "Danny-boy it's so good to-"

Ibis interrupts him with a blast of ecto-plasm from it's 'eyes' hitting the ground near his feet leaving him stunned.

Maddie starts to question me with, "Daniel I deman," she begins to walk foward, "an ex-"

Ibis interrupts her with an ecto-blast of her own.

I finially take out the Phazer Phones and acknowledge them with a cold and distance voice, "Oh you guys are back."

I turn off Ibis' Auto-Defence system.

Jack ask, "Danny-boy what is this thing?"

"That is both mine and none of your business."

Jack is shocked while Maddie glazes and says, "Don't give us that tone of voice young man for we are parents."

"You were hardly the parents I need."

Jack snaps out of it and ask, "Danny-boy why on earth would you say that?"

I scoft, "Because if you acted like actually like parents then I would still consider you my parents."

Maddie questions, "What do mean young man, we are good parents?"

"Hardly, you never check up on me with school and/or bullies, your cooking is both disgusting and danderous, you prattle on and on about unproven theroyies as if they are facts, you leave your childern alone with no money to support ourselves, and you never honor family anniversaries. Need I go on?"

They both seem shocked until Jack says, "We do to honor family anniversaries."

"Really? Then how old would Davy if he were still alive?"

Maddie answers with her 'all knowing voice', "Well he would be sixteen of course."

"And that just proves everything I just said," they look confused so I scoft, "I've turned eighteen three months ago."

Jack says, "No you're only fourteen."

" **That would make both Davy and Jazz the same age, when Davy and I are twins.** "

David Jackson Fenton died at the age of four, corrrctly I'm eighteen, Jazz is twenty and Davy(if he were still alive)would have eighteen as well.

I put my Phazer Phones back in and start improving the Navigation systems until Jack pull my left phone.

I turn to him to see him examining it, he glares at me and questions, "Did you steal Fenton equipment?"

I give him a glare that stops them, "I took your design and improved it," I pull it away from him, "Now if you don't mind I to do."

I mutter to myself, "The input/output ratio could still be better."

Jack trying to ask, "You know Danny-boy we could help?"

I glare at him and continue working.

Jazz(POV)

Time: 3:20 p.m.

Location: Fenton Works

After getting home Mom rushes me with questions, "Jasmine why one earth is your brother calling us bad parents? Why does he believe he's eighteen? Did you know about his motorcycle? Where did he get the money to buy it? How much credit card duet has he built up and how do the two play on paying it off?"

I take a deep breathe and say, "First off you never remember us on holidays."

Dad interpurts with, "Jazzy-pants we do to remember y'all on holidays."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Really then what did Danny want for Christmas last year?" they look deep in thought until I ask, "What's my favorite color?" they look even more in thought, "Do Danny or I have any alleries?"

Mom quixkly says, "Of course neither of you don't."

' _Her arragence is amost to much to bare._ '

Without answerring them I walk into the kitchen and get some left overs.

I hear Dad say, "Sweetie wear did you learn how to cook?"

As I pit it in the microwave I say, "I learned several years ago however Danny was the one how cooked this dish."

Mom scofts and states, "Danny can't cook and you most cerently didn't learn years ago."

I turn to her and ask, "Then was the last either of you shoped for groceries?"

Mom just stops while is in shock.

"To answer your second question, Danny was techinicalty born eighteen years ago."

Mom starts to yell, " **No he isn't, Danny is fourteen and you and Davy are sixteen!** "

' _W_ _ait does she really believe this?_ '

"To answer next questions, yes I did know about his motorcycle but he paid for it and everything else with cash, so there is no duet."

Mom scofts again, "Please there has to be a duet Danny doesn't have a job and we didn't give him... any... money."

' _Those she finially get it?_ '

And so begins a lenghty intairrigation session.

Tucker(POV)

In my new stealth mode, my Phantom cloak on invisiblity and my ulity belt finding my ecto-signature, I sneak over to Vlad's massion to download some information.

His coding by be topnotch but with my new bio-encoding processes, I know I can handle whatever he can throw at me.

Seconds fells like hours for me, but I finially crake his code. I begin to down load everything onto on of my blank PDAs.

While it's downloading I open the files on his cloning processes.

'As it turns out the cloning process has been twice as difficult due to Daniel having both a human and ghost form. Much to my dismay when trying to fuse both -one human and one ghost- clones into a single entity the clone loses thwir mental stablity and becomes worthless. When creating a single -halfa- clone their personallities and physicalities seem to differ from every exetremes, ranging from speaking a single word but having skeleton body to a ball of light with no ablity of speak. However for the next clone I believe I've actually a made daughter with Daniel's and Samanath's DNA.'

I realize Vlad is half ghost but how did he obtain Sam's DNA?

'After reviewing were I obtain the DNA samplies, I realized it was from Daniel's coam. As it turns out he offen allow's Samantha to use said com. As a result, the newest clone is named Danielle has both a consionish mind and stably human form, however her ghost form will eventually destablize. At which point I should already have the perfect half ghost son.'

I can't believe what I just read, Dana is the biologically daughter of my bests friends. I got to tell however I got to get back home my cousin is in town and he believes I'm in the bathroom.

Danny(POV)

A number of hours later I finally take a break not needing to worry about them stealing the blueprints. They may be digital but the orginals are on a dogtag like pendant around my neck, the ones on the computer in the garage are fasks that when built to those specifications will blow up. In school I've been using a decoder ring system of well coding notes.

Basically becuase my name starts with a 'D' that would go with something like D=P; meaning instead of a 'd' I would put a 'p'.

I walk in the kitchen to see Jazz inside the living room being intirrigated by our 'parents'.

Jazz notices me and ask, "Hey Danny did you make any improvements to IbisLupus?"

I notice the look of the Fentons are giving me however I smile at Jazz and say, "Actually yes I did, I was able to redirect the emistions into an 'over charge' funcusion to the input/output, creating a sort of nitro affect."

Jazz nods and ask, "That's pretty cool, when think your physical licence is coming in?"

Maddie interrupts with, "Jazz we know you're the smart one so why do you think he's able to get his licence at fourteen?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Hey Jazz after a shower I'm going to Sam's for a while, I hear her bady cousin is in town."

Jazz smiles and says, "Who Lily, oh she's so adroable tell her hi for me."

"I will." I say before trying to walk up the stairs Maddie stops by blocking my way to the up.

She stretchs out her arms and demains, "You are not leaving this house young man, not until we get some answers that is."

I simply push her out of the way and say, "With as much as two are absent from my life what makes you think you deserve those answers?"

I walk up stairs without another word, enter my room and with sensitive ears hear Jazz say to Jack and Maddie, "You know he does have a point."

I gather up my clothes, I've been wearring loose clothes including bagger pants, a bagly long sleeve shirt, along with a black hoodie, much to Sam's joyment.

As I step into the shower I can't help but about were it all went wrong. I suppose it was after the disasteroid, neither Jack or Maddie wanted to trust Plasmius but they didn't have a choose. When it came to trusting Phantom it was more due to public oppion that they trusted my. Afterwards they tried to prove that I was no good and wanted nothing more than to cause chaos. They went convention after convention but each of them more people started to see that ghost are very similar to humans. Jack as I remembered correct was starting to see in the same way as while, however Maddie wasn't very happy about, now they go to the convention in an effect to sway more and people. She also 'put Jack in his place' so to speak.

The once goffy and joy Jack Fenton has become idoitic and stern. While Maddie went from kind and warm hearted to a cold hearted and cruel woman.

All in all I've grown tired of their bigotry, to the point where I've condisered moving out. I do have a number of options: 1) is a hotel, 2) Tucker's place- his parents do like me, 3) is Sam's place- her parents may hate me but they moved out long ago, not to mention her grandmother already considers my part the family ;), 4) is Valerie's place that would envolve me paying sometype of rent. Over all Tucker or Sam's place would probaly be best. I start texting Tuck:

Me: **Hey Tuck**

Tucker: **Whats** **up**

Me: **I was wondering if you had a room I could use**

Tucker: **Sorry bro my cousin is staying over**

Me: **No prob**

Tucker: **So I'll see you at Sam's**

After my shower I pack up everything into my Infi-Cube I text Sam:

Me: **Hey Sam**

Sam: **What's up Danny**

Danny: **Can I still over**

Sam: **Hold on let ask Nana**

(a few minutes laters)

Sam: **She says you could move in for she cares.**

Danny: **I'll see you soon**

As I walk down stairs I hear Jack, "Do you really think military school is the best option for Danny?"

' _If she thinks I'll go then she has another thing coming._ '

She scofts, "It's the only way he's going respect and discipline."

"Respect is earned," they jump and look at me, "and discipline is formed by hard work and rules," I glare at them, "Neither of which you two never taught me."

Maddie yells, " **This isn't up for debate young man** "

"You're right it's not," they seems confused, ' _Where they excepting an argument? **Good because I have an argument to give.**_ ' "After all you don't have much of an argument."

I hear Jazz's voice in my head, " _Be careful not to show your ecto-plasm._ "

" _I will don't worry I won't."_

Jack seems even more confused, Maddie just even angrier and says, "No it's you don't an argument, for we are your parents."

"You may be my parents but you were never the mom and dad I needed, in any case I'll be moving out today actually."

Jack looks down sadly and says, "Son please we don't want to do this as much as you."

"I'm going to call bull shit on that Jack," both are shocked, "We both know you're now a slave to your wife. I mean what happened to your balls, did they fall off after the disasteroid or were they never there to begin with?"

He seems shocked that I just questioned his manhood, while Maddie slowly reaches behind her waist. Mostly like to get one of her ecto-pistols.

Within an instant she pulls out an ecto-pistol and yells, " **Get out of my son you ecto-plasmic peice of scum.** "

She fires but I lean back towards the stairs and allow the ray to hit the wall.

She then yells at Jack, " **Jack he's obviously possessed and we to get it out of him.** "

Jack pulls out an ecto-bazooka and starts to charge it, Maddie fires again however I grab a Phantom Saber off the left side of my waist a deflect back at her blaster destroying it.

Before Jack can fire I say, "Stickly Shocker."

I quickly pull out my handcannon and fire it at his bazooka, short-curiting it.

"If you guys can't even beat me then what makes you could beat a possessed human. In any case, I'm gone."

As I enter the garage I notice the RV Is still in the door.

"Ibis Deploy."

In one motion Ibis detaches and Lupus balances himself out.

"Ibis, Lupus Pull the metal door open."

A metal cord with a magnetic tip fires from each, and with full power they begin to back up.

Once there's enough is pulled open, "Resume IbisLupus."

I get on and drive off, I call Sam:

Me: **Sam I'm on my way.**

Sam: **Alright she you then.**

As I drive up to her garage, it open to realive Sam, Tucker and Lily.

I park to hear Tucker ask, "So when were you to tell us that you have a motorcycle?"

"This is my way of telling you."

Sam laugh and I get off my motorcycle only to recieve a hug from Lily. I notice her hair, she now has a shorter ponytail and the rest is in curl.

Lily looks up and says, "It's good to you Danny."

"It's good too see you too, Lily."

Time: 4:45 p.m.

After putting down Dana for a nap and Jazz getting here, we meet on the roof.

Tucker starts, "Guys to test my powers, I hacked into Vlads files."

Jazz yells at him, " **Are you crazy?** "

Tucker takes off his glasses and puts on a more high-tech one, "In truth I needed answers and what found needs to be shared."

I can't help but think, ' _Oh he's serious_ _Tucker, he's rarest form_ '

He taps the side and a hologram appears with two DNA spirials the one on my left is labeled 'Danny' the one to the right is labeled 'Daniella' and between the two is the number 55%.

Tucker opens his mouth but Sam cuts him self, "Let me guess the other 45% is me?"

He nods, but I still have a question, ' _Does she except us_?'

She backs up into me, grabs my wrists and pulls them around herself and says, "Yes Danny, I except both you and our daughter."

Tucker takes off advance glasses and puts on a sly grin, while Jazz just smiles.

"In any case guys I need to tell y'all something," they look me, "I was contact buy a telepath from the Justice League."

Tucker seems shocked, Jazz intrigued but Sam in a terrified voice says, "Are you serious?"

Jazz ask, "Was it Martain Manhunter?"

"Unless he could change his voice to sound like a woman then I'd say no."

Sam with widened eyes, "A woman?"

Jazz speaks up, "Calm down Sam, Danny what did she want?"

"I believe she wants me to join her 'Team' as she called it."

Tucker speaks up, "Considering we don't know who it was which keep on guard with any and all foreign messages."

We all nod, I look at Sam and ask, "Should we tell her now or later?"

She chuckles and says, "Not today I still have number of things to go over with you."

I look up, "Dang it's gotten late," we all look up to see the sky is getting dark.

Tucker speaks up with, "In that case I'll be heading home."

"Hey Jazz where are you staying?"

Jazz chuckles, "I'll be staying with at my ex-girlfroiends apartment."

Tucker goes back to his usal self, "So you're into girls?"

Sam and I facepalm yourselves, ' _Same old Tucker._ '

However it's Jazz who throws us for a loop with, "While I can admit to experimenting with her I can't say for such, I mean all the guys in town are either oider out muscle heads or shy and unconfident brainiacs. I mean is it to much to ask for an intelligent guy with a bit of confidents?"

Tucker has a large grin on his face most likely from the knowlegde of my sister trying it with another girl, Sam doesn't like very surprised and I'm just stumped.

Jazz then turns to me and ask, "Hey Danny what's Ghostwriter like?"

' _Had to have been Lily._ ' "Punctual but if you want to meet him then back around 2:45 he'll be wrapping up Lily's lesson by then."

She smiles, "Will do I gotta get going."

Tucker starts towards the stairs until I grab his shoulder, "Tuck everyone deserve happy and if it would help I would gladly tell her my secret so you can be happy."

He smiles and says, "Thanks but I'd rather try it on my now."

"I can respect that bro."

Jazz gives Tucker a ride home and I to go down to Sam's enterantment room.

I find Sam watching a newsboardcast, "In other news Danny Phantom followed up his Wrangler Roundup with a prank war on the citizens of Amity Park. Due to his Ninja costume from today official have speculated that Phantom is originally Japanese. However neither the Fentons nor Guys In White has afford an explanation for his 'unusual behavior'. Personally I'm looking forward to Phantom's next custom for."

Sam suddenly says, "Personally I'm also looking forward to Phantom's next costume. Care to give me a preview?

I noticable grin appears on my face and I say, "Lets just say Prince of all Saiyans is coming to Amity Park."

 ** _(N/A: Hey guys what did you think of this chap_** ** _ter. Comment answers:_**

 ** _P.S. I'm still planing on having Danny join the Justice League or maybe the Young Justice team, I'm thinking the within season one._**

 ** _P.S.S. Don't Be Afraid is the comments and review I love reading it as well as your suggestions for example I know it's a long time putting it in but that's also my story and I want to see what works I could possibly split this up into multiple different FanFictions but I'm choosing to do it inside this one kind of like a starting point.)_**


End file.
